Zion
Zion (シオン Shion) is a fanmade character for the anime/web comic Hetalia. He represents the Jewish People. Zion's country name shouldn't be confused with the hill that Jerusalem was built on, although all art that has a flag in it with him as well has Jerusalem's flag. His country name is actually after the Zionist movement. His human name is Zoher Avi Cochav, meaning "Shining Fatherly Star" in Hebrew. . Appearance Zion appears to have short, dark brown hair with awkward bangs. Due to religious reasons, he always wears a kippa with the Israeli flag. Though he often wears a green uniform, he also wears other outfits. Most commonly worn is a striped polo t-shirt and jeans. He is shown to have a formal and conservative style, never wearing tank tops in public. He has cocoa brown eyes and fair skin with a slight tan. Personality Zion is a tsundere. He uses a tough face that never seems to smile or cry to mask all his emotions and pain. Although an exception is made for his little sister, Israel, who is his entire world. Although he doesn't realize it, he is selfless, although this trait isn't put to use often, seeing as though many of the other countries dislike him quite a lot. He's brave and is a strong warrior, much like his older sister Judea, and he has a big sense of morality, although he isn't very empathetic. Though Zion is only borderline orthodox, he keeps many Jewish traditions Israel doesn't, such as no electronics on Shabbat and keeping kosher. It irks him every time his sister disobeys those customs. He treasures his religion and following virtues. Relationships Israel (Main Article: Israel (Lilah Cochav)) Israel is Zion's younger sister, and one of the only countries who stands up for him. His love for her is unmeasurable, seeing as though she's his only living relative left. He protects her as much as possible, which results in quite a few injuries and a concerned Israel looking out after him, instead of the other way around. He's protective of her, but he respects her decisions even if he doesn't like them. They seem to be very close, and they live together in a quaint little cottage just outside of Tel Aviv. Although his love for her seems subtle, he really does love her and simply wants to make her happy, in any way he can. Judea (Main Article: Judea) Judea is Zion's older, deceased sister, a fact that usually makes him sulk for the rest of the day on the occasional day he thinks of her. Like Israel, his little sister, he doesn't like to speak of her, mainly because he's secretly angry that she died and left them all alone. He was seen to be very close with her, even singing along with her and her nonsense songs on the occasion that she could persuade him to sing a little something for her and Israel. He viewed her as a role model, and his "warrior"-like personality is mostly based on the teachings she taught him. His views on religion are also based on his sister's teachings,and in many ways Judea influenced Zion to be who he was today. Grandpa Rome The very thought of Grandpa Rome angers Zion more than he can say. Even if he didn't kill Judea, he would've probably got on Zion's nerves and ignore him just like the other countries do, or worse. America Zion and America appear to be sort-of, not-really friends. While Zion doesn't really approve with America's relationship with Israel, he holds a grudging respect for the country and is seen talking to him on more than one occasion. While Zion doesn't really enjoy America's immaturity, he's secretly grateful that he cares so much for Israel and even himself. Category:Zion Category:Jewish Category:Israel Category:Religion Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-countries Category:Personality and Interests Category:Personality Category:Relationships Category:Appearence Category:Rome Category:Buono Tomato